Rozdział 1: Ruchome Obrazki
(Chapter 1: Moving Pictures) - Pierwszy rozdział gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. __TOC__ Przebieg Początek Uruchamiając grę ukazuje nam się logo Joey Drew Studios. W tle leci podkład do intro. Zostają załadowane wszystkie rozdziały i przekierowują nas do głównego menu, gdzie w tle leci " ". Wybieramy "Begin" i rozpoczynamy grę. Zaczyna się ona od tajemniczego listu: " ". Następnie zostajemy wprowadzeni do głównej rozgrywki. "[[Media:DIA CH1 HENRY 01.ogg|'' ]]" mówi Henry po wejściu do studia. Mamy możliwość po przechadzać się po dostępnym obszarze studia. Możemy między innymi podejść do pobliskiego projektora, który możemy dowolnie włączać i wyłączać, słysząc lub nie słysząc " ". Możemy udać się w najbliższy lewy korytarz, który poprowadzi nas do biurka Henry'ego, przy którym usłyszymy "[[Media:DIA CH1 HENRY 11.ogg| ]]". Możemy też udać się do pobliskiego pomieszczenia. Po wejściu do niego Henry powie "[[Media:DIA CH1 HENRY 12.ogg| ]]". Naszym celem jest na ogół dostać się do pokoju z Ink Machine. Aby tam dotrzeć, musimy pójść korytarzem na prawo od loga studia "Joey Drew Studios" i na lewo do końca korytarza po zobaczeniu napisu "Dreams Come True". Po drodze mijamy pokój, za którego drzwiami słychać " ". Docierając do końca korytarza, możemy ujrzeć rozpiskę zużycia atramentu. Przeskakujemy nad rurą i docieramy na balkonik dużego pomieszczenia. "[[Media:DIA CH1 HENRY 02.ogg| ]]" mówi Henry. Teraz musimy odnaleźć 2 baterie, które znajdują się nieopodal. Jedna leży na szafce, a druga w skrzyni. Następnie musimy umieścić je w skrzyni zasilania. Henry powie "[[Media:DIA CH1 HENRY 03.ogg| ]]". Pozostało nam jedynie się przekonać, przeciągając dźwignię. Wtedy uruchomi się mechanizm, a maszyna się podniesie z lecącym w tle " ". Naszym kolejnym celem jest Pokój Zasilania. Aby się tam udać, musimy opuścić pomieszczenie z Ink Machine. Wychodząc na korytarz, możemy spostrzec, że otworzyła nam się wcześniej zamknięta brama, a drzwi do pokoju naprzeciw niej zostały uchylone. Wchodząc przez drzwi, trafiamy do Pubu. Mamy możliwość zagrać tu w "Rzutki". Obok teraz już otwartej bramy, w pomieszczeniu, w którym wcześniej leciała "Oda Do Bendy'ego", teraz gaśnie światło i można wejść do środka. Znajduje się tam radio, które uruchamiając, możemy usłyszeć fanowski utwór "Kyle Allen Music - Bendy and the Ink Machine Song" (Youtube). Udając się wreszcie w nową część studia przez bramę, możemy udać się w jedną w dwóch stron. Kierując się na lewo, skierujemy się w stronę Teatru. Po drodze natkniemy się na Wąski Pokoik, w którym zaś natkniemy się na dwoje drzwi. Jedne prowadzą do schowka, a drugie na razie pozostają zablokowane. Jest tam również kaseta Wally'ego, w której mówi on: " ". Zanim dotrzemy do Teatru, natkniemy się jeszcze na Szafkę na Projektory, znajdującą się nieopodal Teatru. Udając się jednak w prawą stronę, udamy się w stronę Pokoju Zasilania. Pod drodze jednak natkniemy się na spadającą deskę. Możemy jeszcze udać się w stronę Pokoju Borisa, w którym zastaniemy go martwego z usuniętym sercem. Henry, przekraczając progi pokoju, odezwie się słowami " ". Udając się wreszcie do poszukiwanego pokoju, ujrzymy 6 podestów, każdy na inny przedmiot. Henry, znajdując się już w pomieszczeniu, powie " ". Naszym kolejnym zadaniem jest odnalezienie 6 przedmiotów: książki, klucza francuskiego, koła zębatego, kałamarzu, płyty oraz pluszaka. W tym celu musimy przeszukać dostępny nam obszar studia, lecz już na wyjściu z pomieszczenie, czeka nas niespodzianka. " " powie Henry, widząc wycinkę Bendy'ego, stojącą na miejscu wcześniej upadłej deski. Przechodzimy do poszukiwania przedmiotów. Klucz francuski znajduje się stosunkowo blisko, a mianowicie w Pokoju Borisa, w jego klatce piersiowej zamiast serca. Możemy teraz opuścić to miejsce pobliskimi drzwiami prowadzącymi przez Pokój Artystyczny. Wyjdziemy drzwiami naprzeciw przejścia przez bramę. Pluszaka odnajdziemy w Teatrze. Będzie czekał na nas, leżąc grzecznie na krześle, obok projektora. Po przekroczeniu progu bramy i ponownym powrocie spostrzeżemy, że wycinka Bendy'ego, która wcześniej nas wystraszyła - zniknęła. Teraz za to możemy otworzyć drugie drzwi w Wąskim Pokoiku, które wcześniej były zamknięte. Próbując je teraz otworzyć, wyglądnie do nas nie kto inny jak - Bendy. Do pomieszczenia i tak nie wejdziemy. Następny przedmiot na naszej liście to koło zębate. Odnajdziemy je w skrzyni, w której wcześniej znajdowała się bateria, potrzebna do uruchomienia podnośnika Ink Machine. Kontynuując poszukiwania, warto ponownie zajrzeć do Pubu, w którym na jednym ze stołów czeka na nas książka. Wróćmy też na chwilę do pokoiku z radiem. Pod biurkiem znajduje się potrzebna nam płyta. Weźmy ją i udajmy się jeszcze do Działu Sztuki, gdyż przy jednym z biurek tam się znajdujących, czeka na nas kałamarz. Mając wszystkie przedmioty, Henry odezwie się słowami " ". Udajmy się teraz z powrotem do Pokoju Zasilania i umieśćmy wszystkie przedmioty na swoje miejsca. " " powie Henry na koniec. Musimy ponownie udać się do Teatru. Znajduje się tam zawór, dzięki któremu przez rury w całym studiu, zacznie płynąć atrament. Zawór znajduje się za tamtejszym projektorem. Droga nasza jest jednak przyozdobiona kilkoma niespodziankami. Idąc ostatnim korytarzem, zza roku zaskoczy nas wycinka Bendy'ego. Ponadto wchodząc do pokoju, projektor uruchamia się sam, pokazując animacje tańczącego Bendy'ego wraz z lecącą w tle " ". Ponadto po przekręceniu zaworu, pobliska rura pęka i zaczyna wypełniać Teatr atramentem. Wychodząc z Teatru, słyszymy jeszcze dziwne dźwięki z rur. Musimy udać się z powrotem do Pokoju Zasilania. Pozostało nam jedynie uruchomić Ink Machine. Wystarczy jedynie przesunąć dźwignię. Zanim udamy się do Pokoju z Ink Machine, możemy udać się po raz ostatni do Pokoju Borisa, w którym przechodząc przez ścianę z plakatem Borisa, możemy spotkać się z twórcą - theMeatly'm. Henry po wejściu do pokoju twórcy odezwie się słowami " ". Udajemy się wreszcie do pokoju z Ink Machine. Możemy teraz zauważyć, że od pokoju z maszyną do pubu prowadzą tajemnicze ślady, a sam pokój z maszyną jest zabity deskami. Podchodząc za blisko, zza desek wyskakuje Ink Bendy i przewraca Henry'ego. Następnym szybkim celem Henry'ego jest czym prędzej opuścić warsztat. W tle będzie leciało " ". Drogę ciężko będzie zgubić, gdyż każdy niepotrzebny korytarz po drodze, będzie blokowany przez atrament. Po drodze do wyjścia będziemy świadkami ośmiu zawaleń się sufitu, osunięcia się bramy oraz pęknięcia dwóch rur. Studio będzie coraz bardziej wypełniać się atramentem. Dobiegając do drzwi, dostrzeżemy, że są one uchylone. Niestety, o krok od wydostania się przez nie, zawali się pod nami podłoga i spadniemy poziom niżej. Ze względu na to, iż musimy się jakoś dalej poruszać, a wszędobylski atrament nam to w tej chwili utrudnia, musimy go jakoś oddrenować. Po upadku na wprost nas znajduje się rura z zaworem. Przekręcając go, pozbędziemy się pierwszej części atramentu i jakiś fragment drogi będziemy mogli wreszcie pokonać. Naszej wędrówce przez piwnicę będzie towarzyszył podkład muzyczny " ". Zanim zejdziemy niżej, możemy na szafce dostrzec kasetę Thomasa, w której słyszymy: " ". Idąc dalej, natykamy się na schody. Schodząc nimi 2 poziomy niżej, docieramy do następnego zaworu. Musimy go przekręcić, aby oddrenować drugą porcję atramentu i ruszyć dalej. Schodząc kolejne 2 poziomy niżej, napotykamy drzwi, ale zanim przez nie wejdziemy, musimy oddrenować trzecią porcję atramentu. Zawór umożliwiający nam to znajduje się w rogu. Czekamy chwilę, otwieramy drzwi i wchodzimy do drugiego poziomu piwnicy. Dalej musimy sobie sami utorować drogę, którą zagradzają nam deski. Przydatna może okazać się siekiera, leżąca na stole nieopodal. " ''" powie Henry, biorąc ja do ręki. Gdy dojdziemy do drzwi, deski je blokujące też musimy usunąć. Gdy drzwi zostaną otworzone, korytarz, który właśnie sobie utorowaliśmy, ulegnie zawaleniu, ekran zatrze się energicznie trząść, a my będziemy zmuszeniu ruszyć w jedynym dostępnym kierunku - do Pokoju Pentagramu. Gdy staniemy na dziwnym znaku, narysowanym na podłodze, dostaniemy halucynacji i zaczniemy widzieć Ink Machine, wózek na kółkach i Bendy'ego. W pokoju zacznie robić się coraz ciemniej i ciemniej oraz pojawi się więcej mgły. W pewnym momencie Henry wypuści siekierę i straci przytomność, upadając na ziemię. Osiągnięcia Mapa Easter Eggi Galeria Kategoria:Gry